Seitoshi
Appearence Seitoshi is undoubtedly an impressive physical specimen. While only standing at roughly 177cm tall and weighing 79kg, there is hardly an ounce of fat to been seen on his incredibly lean body. Having lived a life of a pure warrior, Seitoshi has taken extreme care to ensure he is always in the best physical shape possible. His meals are all planned in advance and diligently selected. In addition Seitoshi's daily exercise routine would be enough to wear out even most shinobi before they even reached the halfway mark. Seitoshi's hard work shows. It is not uncommon for young woman Seitoshi encounters to be drawn to his chiseled frame, though he shows little interest in them. His physique give Seitoshi an intimidating presence for non combatants, which he is more than willing to exploit, though experienced shinobi tend not to even pay much attention to Seitoshi's physical appearance. Personality Background Like Akemi before him, Seitoshi was artificially created by the use of gene manipulating jutsu, in order to create an ideal warrior. Unlike Akemi however, Seitoshi was not comprised of Iwa and Kasai DNA, and possesses no Kekkei Genkai. Seitoshi was meant to serve as Kirā's beta test of Doku's techniques. Much like Doku had in his creation of Hādo and Yoru, Kirā was able to implant Seitoshi in a surrogate mother, whom gave birth to him in a small town just outside Takigakure. Not long after his birth, Kirā abducted him, murdering his birth mother in the process. After taking him back to her lair in the ruins of Otogakure, Seitoshi's life as a worrier began. Abilities Taijutsu Seitoshi is very gifted in Taijutsu, being capable of matching even talented Jonin in their hand to hand capabilities. He is deceptively strong despite his apparently thin body, meaning his strikes carry surprising weight behind them. Due to his many hours spent fortifying his endurance, Seitoshi also possesses impressive stamina, allowing him to pressure his enemies without tiring and maintain an adequate pace for long periods of time. Though he may fall behind an adept Sharingan user, Seitoshi's reflexes are well above what an average human possesses. This, coupled with his speed makes him quite evasive, even in close combat. Slow opponents that rely mostly in brute force pose little threat to Seitoshi, as he can easily evade low velocity attacks and exploit any openings that are presented to him. To supplement his Taijutsu, Seitoshi makes great use of his Punch Daggers, adding cutting and piercing capabilities to his strikes. The punch daggers can be further augmented with Wind Release, magnifying their lethal capabilities. With not one but three levels of lethality for Seitoshi to choose form for a Taijutsu battle, anyone engaging him in close quarters would likely get more than they bargained for, quite possibly falling to the tri layered combo of fists, blades and wind. Fūinjutsu Seitoshi is no stranger to Fūinjutsu and possesses a notable arsenal of Fūinjutsu techniques. Seitoshi uses the Unsealing Technique as a way to store his supplies, including rations, weapons and poisons. This allows Seitoshi to carry an incredible amount of supplies into battle, items ranging from pain killers, to kunai, to explosives. Whether the items augment his offensive or defensive capabilities, Seitoshi likely has an item to help in almost any given situation thanks to his Fūinjutsu. In addition to expert use of the common Unsealing Technique, Seitoshi also possesses the Secret Duel Seal Technique: Parasite. This simple but effective technique is capable of sapping chakra away form an opponent and supplementing the user's own chakra. The seal only requires the user to place a hand upon their target, which is not trouble for Seitoshi given his ability in Taijutsu. Though not directly lethal, any opponent would be a fool to overlook Seitoshi's Taijutsu. Tools Seitoshi has yet to find a tool he wasn't good with. Thanks to early training form Kirā, Seitoshi was capable of wielding basic ninja tools such as Shuriken and Kunai at the age of three. Since mastering these basic tools, Seitoshi went on to familiarizing himself with all sorts of weapons. Swords, staffs, spears, scythes, senbon and especially his signature punch daggers were all among the weapons Seiotshi trained with. Seitoshi favored the punch daggers for the reason that the complimented his already stellar Taijutsu skills, allowing him to combine two of his areas of expertise. Seitoshi often stores a variety of weapons through the use of Fūinjutsu and simple scrolls. This allows him to have a weapon for facing virtually any type of opponent. In addition to being proficient with his weapons, Seitoshi often douses them in a neuro toxin, causing a paralyzing effect to those unlucky enough to be wounded by one of Seitoshi's weapons. For those that face Seitoshi, one careless step can find them on the wrong end of a poisoned blade. Wind Release Though Seitoshi does not heavily rely on his Wind Release Ninjutsu, he is indeed capable of performing a variety of Wind Release techniques. Most commonly, Seitoshi uses his Wind Releasein conjunction with his weapons, augmenting their penetration capabilities, cutting power and range. Alone, Seitoshi's Wind Release is certainly dangerous, but is only at its most devastating when paired with his weapons and Taijutsu. Seitoshi often uses Wind Release at a distance to keep his enemies at bay while he summons more weapons from his scrolls. One of the common methods for deploying his Wind Release is by creating a cloud of dust to conceal his movements while he changes weapons. This tactic has proved effective against regular enemies, keeping them off balance and unprepared for Seitoshi's attacks. Shards Trivia Quotes "Whether wealthy or poor, weak or strong, smart or dumb, we as humans are all made equal in death. No one can escape it." "Cheap, dirty, underhanded, that's how shinobi are supposed to fight. All you shinobi from the Great Nations seem to think the way of the ninja is a path of honor. How laughable. Nice guys will always finish last." Category:Dedmnwalkn88 Category:Seitoshi